


Snow Storm

by No2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No2/pseuds/No2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He realized his pillow wasn't actually a pillow and in fact, his pillow was actually Erwin smith's chest. The man who he met yesterday and was so kind to let him stay in his apartment away from the snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer! I am very terrible at writing and have struggled for years with it. Even so i wanted to share my stories. So i apologize for all the mistakes, the grammar and everything else.

Snow was always a rare thing where Levi lived, usually one good snow a year. He enjoyed it, the snow was beautiful and covered up the ugliness of the world. He didn't like hearing people complain about it. It was too beautiful to complain about and he wished they saw it so. This year the snow finally arrived in late February, hardly anything but a few flakes sprinkling the ground. But just a few days later a random storm came upon the city. It was the biggest storm they had experienced for years, and Levi found himself retreating from any shop that was open for heat after the snow. Because his little apartment had a damn hole in the roof caused from the weight of the snow and no power. He was stranded and cold. His friends all lived far away, most in different states even. His neighbors also had no power and dogs so he didn't ask for refuge. He found one or two stores that were open and had power, such as a bagel shop connected to the power generator of the grocery store next door. The only other people who ventured into the store, where ones of walking distance. He was planning on staying as long as he could in the warm bagel shop before he was back outside in the cold with no plan.  
"Excuse me"  
He looked up surprised to have not noticed the only shop worker walking up to him.  
"We're closing now."  
"What? It's only 5, you don't close until 9."  
"There's another storm passing through, I've got to get home."  
"Shit..." another storm meant no more warm bagel shop and electricity. The employee spoke up again interrupting his eternal panic.  
"Are you homeless? I can call the shelter for you?"  
"No I'm not homeless..." He sighed and picked up his warm tea.  
"I'll just leave, thank you." He said somewhat pissed.  
His tea was warm enough to keep his fingers from freezing for a while. He started layering on his clothes, he had no real snow clothes, it snowed too little to spend the money he hardly had on it. He took his blanket out of his backpack and wrapped it up around him getting ready for the chil. Damn, he did seen homeless. Levi was a stubborn guy, he loved the snow so much that even his situation wouldn't make him angry at it. He was more angry at himself and his town for not being prepared. All the roads were still covered in a thick layer of snow and ice underneath. He and the one other current customer made way too the door when the guy turned around to face him. It surprised him, his gaze was met with a chest and he had to look up to see his face. Shit he was tall and attractive, how had he not noticed him? Well Levi was on his phone since he could charge it here. The attractive man looked down at him with a little friendly smile.  
"I apologize if i sound bold, but i overheard your conversation with the employee and was wondering if you need a warm place to stay for the night?"  
Oh. that's not what he expected. Did he look that terrible already from one cold sleepless night that a stranger would offer such a thing? He must had made a confused face because the man spoke again trying to explain.  
"I'm sorry this must sound strange but if you need, my apartment still has power and you could sleep on the couch and relax instead of being in the cold. Did your place lose power?"  
"I... yes it did but there's also a hole in my roof." He finally found words.  
"That sounds incredibly inconvenient. You don't have to take me up on my offer, but if you need your welcome to my couch. I have a fireplace as well."  
Levi was still shocked. The employee then shooed them out and locked the doors, once Levi was in the cold again, he didn't think he could spend another sleepless night.  
"Sure." Was all he said. The man smiled and they began a short walk to an very expensive looking apartment.  
"Shit you live here?"  
Mr handsome raised an eyebrow, looking at Levi again with a silent smirk appearing on his face.  
"Yes i do, is that a problem?"  
"No, just I've never been inside such a rich apartment."  
"I see." He said still smiling looking at Levi. He glared at the tall man.  
"What?"  
He turned his gaze away still smiling.  
"You've got quite the mouth on you."  
Levi frowned alittle.  
"Sorry, get use to it."  
This time he laughed. "Of course, i have no problem with it."

Once in the elevator they spoke again.  
"My name is Erwin Smith." He said with the same incredibly polite tone.  
"Levi."  
Erwin's smile widened. Levi knew this could be a bad idea, he didn't know this guy, but his aura was beautiful and he sensed nothing wrong with him, Levi is incredibly sensitive and has always been able to read people. It's helped him avoid many toxic people in his life which he is grateful for. Levi was also a lot stronger than he looked and had no mercy when it came to danger and fighting. His many nightmares and personal experience proved that. He was not someone to toil with.  
Erwins apartment was a suite on the top floor. Of course he thought to himself. It was a suiting place for The man. The main room was spacious and incredibly sleek and modern looking. black leather couches... everything he's always wanted. Erwin showed him the bathroom and kitchen, all that were all very clean. which he was silently grateful for.  
"Feel free to eat whatever you want and you're welcome to take a shower or bath if you wish. I'll be making a simple dinner if you want some. It's just fish and rice i hope that's ok?"  
"That would be nice thank you." His house was warm and cozy and Erwin turned on the gas fire making it even more peaceful. Levi decompressed on the couch in front of the fire for a bit, glad he was in a warm place. He eventually joined Erwin at the kitchen, sitting at the counter while he cooked.  
"Your place is so warm and nice, why did you venture into the cold just for some bagels?"Levi asked.  
He could see Erwin smile into the rice  
"I'm afraid i was experiencing some cabin fever." Erwin explained. "I've been working non-stop on a project for work and felt the need to get out for a little bit. Besides the snow looks amazing so it was nice to walk in, and i wound up in the shop getting some fresh coffee."  
Damn his way of speaking was so nice to listen too. So damn fancy.  
"It's nice to hear someone else enjoying the snow." Levi said truthfully.  
Erwin gave a small laugh in response. He began frying the fish and the kitchen smelled wonderful.  
"I'm surprised that you think that way, i would have thought everyone here would enjoy the snow seeing as it's a rare occurrence. Do they not?"  
Levi almost snorted.  
"Everyone here hates it, all i ever hear is complaints from people."  
"Well people do seem to complain a lot." He agreed with him.  
They ate together and talked a little about the things they enjoy. Erwin was a very breathtaking person and Levi wondered how many women were all over him constantly. he learned that Erwin recently moved here from a transfer within his work. It wasn't a big city so Levi was a little confused as to why a man like Erwin would be here instead of New York or something, but once the name of the major ivy league school and hospital that controls everything around here came up, it made sense. After eating he became very tired, a full belly making him sleepy. A warm hand was on his shoulder, Erwin urging the poor boy to sleep. He nodded but went to take a long warm shower first. Stepping into Erwin's bathroom, he felt like he entered heaven. He used Erwin's shampoo without asking but he knew it would be ok. He wasn't surprised when the hot water didn't run out within five minutes like his own crappy shower at his own crappy apartment, making him able to stay in the shower as long as He wanted. After He thoroughly scrubbed every inch of himself clean and soaked in the heat, he turned off the shower feeling faint. He scrambled to get on his clean clothes from his backpack.  
"Shit."  
His arms flopped to his side exhausted, feeling his heartbeat heavy in his chest.  
"I stayed in there too long."

Erwin was in bed reading, when he knocked lightly on the door.  
"Yes?"  
He peeked his head through, Erwin looked ready to laugh when he saw levis red blissed out face from the warm shower but when Levi entered the room he saw the way Erwin's face shoot up with worry from the way his body swayed and legs occasionally shaking. He sat up slowly with concern.  
"Levi are you ok?"  
"Yah sorry" he blinked hard a few times "i just shouldn't have been in the shower as long as i was, i uh do you have any spare blankets?" He closed his eyes hard for a moment, struggling with staying on his feet and making a sentence at the same time.  
"Yes of course"  
Erwin stood from his bed and walked over to Levi, he gently placed his hand on his shoulder and lead him to sit on the bed. He looked up at Erwin, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"Stay here and I'll set up the couch for you, you look faint." The confusion on levis face faded.  
"Ok."  
Erwin smiled and headed to set up the couch for his guest. Levi spoke up as Erwin reached the door.  
"Hey... thanks."  
He smiled again, the same warm smile from before and he felt his heart ache.  
"It's no problem Levi."and walked out the door.

 

Erwin thought about how his day took an unexpected turn when he met Levi, as He laid out a sheet and blankets over the couch. He wished he had a big spare bed to offer to the exhausted boy but he didn't have a spare bedroom because he never had guests. Erwin had noticed Levi in the shop seeing as He was the only other one there. Levi looked exhausted. He truly felt bad about his situation and offered him to stay at his place. He found Levi very easy to talk too and he knew he wanted to see him more after this. He thought about how attractive the young man was. His look and attitude stood out from others, he was mysterious and blunt. It was a breath of fresh air to him.  
Walking back to the room, He grabbed a glass of water on the way for Levi knowing it would help.  
"Levi i left you-"  
He was asleep. He was laying on Erwins bed in such an endearing way it made Erwin speechless for the first time in a long while. He swallow. Levi had rolled into a ball on one side with no covers over him. He only now noticed that Levi only had on his tight boxer briefs and a big tshirt. He must have been so overheated from the shower Erwin thought. He sat on the bed, a glass of water still in his hand as he looked over Levi. He was going to wake him up to drink but paused looking at levis face. Pale and a slight scowl still on his sleeping face, his dark hair fell into his face and the rest was splayed across the pillow. his lips were parted and moist. Erwin swallowed again, harder this time. He stood and pulled the covers over Levi deciding it was best to not wake him and leave him to his sleep. He turned on the fan to help circulate the air for the sleeping body in his bed. Finally he realized he didn't know what to do with himself.  
He knew the right thing to do was sleep on the couch instead and he was angry at himself for still being in the room. It was so hard to resist the temptation of crawling into his bed with a warm body to sleep next to. He began to feel foolish.  
What do i do...  
He felt the desire for human contact overtake him as He slid into his bed, trying to keep a distance between himself and Levi. He settled on finishing the last few chapters of his book and felt strangely peaceful. The curtains on his window where slightly open so he could peer out into the new snow storm. It seemed the snowflakes had stuck together higher in the sky making it look like snow balls were falling from the sky. Levi hardly stirred but the occasional twitch of movement was there and Erwin smiled every time he heard a slight sleepy mumble or huff. He found it somewhat funny. His eyes grew tired and finally turned off the lights ready for sleep. He turned on his side, back to the boy who was asleep in his bed. As he finally felt the waves of sleep overtake him, Erwin felt a small cold foot touch his leg slightly. The foot traveled down in search for Erwins, the tip of it's toes touching the top of his foot. Erwin couldn't help but smile, he could tell Levi was still asleep from the way he was breathing. He didn't move his foot away, just let Levi unconsciously wrap their feet together. He wanted to laugh but his sleep finally caught up with him and he passed out with his feet entangled with levis.  
He woke up a few times in the night, it's always difficult to sleep next to someone new no matter how much you want them there. The first time he woke up Erwin was slightly confused at his situation, sleep still heavy in his brain. But once he realized he was in the middle of the bed spooning Levi he quickly woke up. Levi was still sound asleep snuggled deeply into him, but Erwin forced himself to pull away, feeling embarrassed. Levi only mumbled angrily at the movement Erwin made and stayed asleep in the middle of the big bed. As Erwin fell asleep again he wondered which one of them had moved to the other in their sleep.  
He woke up once more, uncomfortable on his back with levis limbs sprawled over him. He sighed deeply. Deciding it was too difficult to move again And that there was no point in doing so, Levi would probably end up pushing him off the bed. he tried to sleep until he felt levis leg twitch, which was inconveniently placed right over his cock. He felt heat instantly pool in his stomach. He sighed again and this time pushed Levi to the opposite side of the bed. And flopped back into the mattress exhausted. he still fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Levi woke up snuggling his pillow so hard he was having trouble breathing. He knew he shouldn't sleep with his face deep into his pillow. He repositioned his head so he could breathe properly instead of suffocating himself as always. Until he realized his pillow wasn't actually a pillow and in fact, his pillow was actually Erwin smith's chest. The man who He met yesterday and was so kind to let him stay in his apartment away from the snowstorm.  
"Shit."  
Levi didn't dare move, afraid to wake up the damn handsome man who He was snuggling very hard. Levi became aware of where his body was, legs tangled with Erwin's, his arms curled against Erwin's abdomen, fingers laced into the man's shirt and his head pressed firmly into his thick chest. There was a heavy arm over him that laid against his back and another arm under the real pillows, that emerged close to his hair.  
Erwin was asleep peacefully, the stress he could see on his face yesterday gone. He breathed deep and slowly. Every expansion of breath pressing his chest deeper into Levi and then pulling back again. Levis line of sight was the top of Erwin's chest and his lower neck. A weak point for Levi. He loved collarbones, the dip and muscles around the bones and his adam's apple...  
He looked away.  
Every second he could feel more and more of Erwin's body touching him.  
Even my feet...  
He spent too long deciding what to do about his situation and Erwin began to stir. He groaned deeply, Levi could feel it against his chest. Erwin stretched and hugged Levi tight pressing him even closer into his chest and his hands cupped levis head.  
"Um.."  
Erwin was still half asleep. Levi started pushing Erwin off him, detangling himself while Erwin's arms were now wrapped around his waist and the thought of wanting those hands to stay put, possibly... more.  
What have i gotten myself into  
"Erwin. Erwin wake up." He flicked his chest. But Erwin didn't seem to wake up fully. He pulled Levi close again and buried his nose into his neck, breathing against his skin. It made Levi shiver.  
"...Erwin." he could feel his own back wanting to arch into Erwin's touch. Heat spark in his lower body from interest.  
"Mhmph." He didn't budge.  
So stubborn... He thought. He almost let half awake Erwin hold him longer. Almost until those hands at his waist gripped him a little harder and started to slide down to his hips. A knee edging in between his legs and wet lips pressed on his neck.  
"Ah...Fuck Erwin wake up."  
That spark in his stomach lit, an obvious flush racing up from his chest to face, his cock getting hard. Erwin made a pouty face but flicked his eyes open. It took him a moment to realize his situation and Levi could see the realization take over on his face. He sat up and, unwrapping his arms from levis hips (which were holding him pretty tight) he backed away with his hands up until he accidentally slipped off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. Levi snorted at the sight but nothing fazed Erwin.  
"Shoot i am so sorry Levi i didn't mean-" He looked at Levi, acknowledging the flush cheeks. "... did i.."  
"It's ok" Levi waved him off, shifting the covers to hide something he hoped Erwin hadn't noticed. "You were asleep and didn't realize. And i've been told i hold onto people in my sleep."  
"No I'm sorry i should have woken you up last night, it's my bad, i-"  
"Erwin it's ok, i apologize for passing out on your bed and taking up so much space. Now how about you get off the floor, are you ok?"  
Erwin looked up at him, mouth open but no words coming out. All the manners and coolness from yesterday gone and Levi laughed out loud at the silly man. Liking the change from the cool and collective vibe yesterday. He liked them both.  
"I... Yah I'm ok." He slowly stood up trying to mask the slight pain in his rear. Levi just watched, not wanting to laugh and embarrass Erwin any more.  
Erwin walked over to the nightstand and passed him a glass of water.  
"Here i meant to give this to you last night to help with the dizziness. Are you feeling better?" He changed the subject.  
"Yes thank you." He took the water and quickly drank half of it. Erwin smiled at him.  
"Glad to hear it, I'll make us some breakfast and turn on the fire for you."  
Erwin stumbled out, hair a mess and sticking all over the place. Levi sighed and smiled to himself. 

Levi left at lunch, Erwin drove him to his place only to discover the power was still off and the landlord never got around to sending a repairman for the roof. Levi cursed over and over until Erwin calmed him down. They decided Levi would stay another night after Levi called a repairman himself to fix the roof the next day. They ended up going back to the bagel shop after, it still remained to be the only open food joint around, but this time they went together as a date.  
The enjoyed their meal as it began to snow again but in light flurries. Levi looked outside at the snow, the gold light from the street lamps and looked at the man he met because of it, Erwin.  
"I really love the snow."  
Erwin smiled back.  
"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this since January not knowing what to do with it or how to finish so i just threw the end together I'm sorry I'm not great at this. Thank you for reading! I might come back to it one day to make it nicer.


End file.
